Sisters Reunited Part 2
by Dawnie Do
Summary: Part 2 of the Gilmore Girls/Parenthood crossover enjoy


(Flashback a year ago)

Libby: Hey Lorelai so how are you

Lorelai: Fine Thanks and you

Libby: Fine thanks

Lorelai: Cool

Libby: Aint he got big

Lorelai: Yer he has can't believe that he is 3 months already

Libby: I Know

Lorelai: How's Crosby and the family

Libby: They are fine

Lorelai: Cool hey you know what I know Morgan is only 3 months old me and Luke are trying for another one

Libby: Awwwwwwwwww cool

Lorelai: Yep

(Present day)

Luke: Yes Kirk what can I get you today

Kirk: Coffee and coffee and some food

Luke: What food do you want to eat today?

Kirk: Egg, Bacon, Toast and a few other stuff please

Luke: Ok coming up

Lorelai: (Walks into the diner) Hey Luke (Kisses Luke)

Luke: (Kisses Lorelai back) Take a seat and I will be with ya

Lorelai: Ok

Kirk: Hey Lorelai you alone today

Lorelai: Nah Kirk just waiting for the girls to come

Kirk: Oh ok

Luke: (Walks over to Lorelai) Coffee so where are the girls?

Lorelai: Oh they are on their way they stopped off at Dooses for some snacks

Luke: Cool

Lorelai: Yep oh I saw Libby she is coming by later

Luke: Cool

Lorelai: Yer (Take's William's bottle out of the bag) Could you fill William's bottle up for me with milk

Luke: Yer sure

Rory: (Enters the Diner with Dawn) Hey Mom

Lorelai: Hey Hun (Kisses Rory) did you get some snacks

Rory: (Kisses Lorelai back) Yep Dawn has them in the bag

Lorelai: Cool

Luke: (Walks over to the table) One bottle done hey Rory hey Dawn

Dawn: Hey Dad

Rory: I will have a coffee and Dawn will have a coke

Luke: Coming up

Lorelai: Thanks Luke that should last him for a while

Luke: When did you last feed him?

Lorelai: About an hour ago don't worry Luke he will wake up in an hour for a feed

Luke: Ok (Smiles)

Lorelai: (Morgan stars to wake up) Hey buddy you ok

Morgan: yep

Lorelai: (Picks Morgan up out of the buggy) Come here you want juice

Morgan: Yes please

Lorelai: Ok (Walks over to the counter with Morgan) Luke make him some juice

Luke: Coming up buddy

Morgan: Yay

Lorelai: Thanks

Luke: That's ok

(Flashback to a year ago)

Libby: Hey Lorelai

Lorelai: Hey what's up?

Libby: Guess what

Lorelai: What

Libby: My family are coming to Stars Hollow

Lorelai: Cool

Libby: Yep so how you been

Lorelai: Fine getting big as you can see

Libby: Yer you know what you got yet

Lorelai: Nah got a scan soon hope it's another girl

Libby: Yer a girl would be nice

Lorelai: (Smiles) Yer another girl would be nice I've already got 2 girls don't mind another

Libby: Cool

(Back to present day)

Rory: Mom I'm of out for a bit

Lorelai: Ok Hun

Dawn: Mom can you get me a drink

Lorelai: Yer sure Sweetie what you like

Dawn: Don't mind

Lorelai: Cool coming up

Luke: Hey Lorelai tomorrow it's going to rain so Family time we will have to spend it inside

Lorelai: Oh no so we will have to spend the day in side well that's ok

Luke: You sure

Lorelai: Yer (Turns to Dawn) Here sweetie your drink

Dawn: Thanks

Lorelai: That's ok

Luke: Lorelai I'm going to see William I will bring him to you so you can feed him

Lorelai: Ok (Takes William's bottle from the fridge) Morgan hunnie what you doing

Morgan: Nothing

Lorelai: Oh ok you keeping Paul Anka Company

Morgan: Yer he looks sad

Lorelai: Awwwwwwwwww that's nice for you to keep him company

Luke: Here's mommy Will

Lorelai: (Takes William from Luke) Hey buddy Shhhhhhhhhh shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mommy's here

Morgan: Mommy is he ok

Lorelai: Yer Morgan he is ok he has only woke up for a feed

Morgan: Cool

Lorelai: (Laughs) Yer he will go back to sleep once he is fed

Morgan: Ah ok

Luke: Morgan buddy come here

Morgan: (Runs up to Luke) Yes daddy

Luke: Do you want me to play with your toys with you

Morgan: (Nods) Yer

Luke: Come on then

(Flashback a year ago)

Crosby: Nice to see you again Lorelai

Lorelai: Thanks nice to see you again

Crosby: Yer been ages

Lorelai: Well yer it has

Julia: Libby you know you said that you kept some of Sarah's bits like photos and stuff

Libby: Yer

Julia: Have you still got that photo of when we was all young

Libby: Yep

Julia: Cool

Adam: Libby mom said where are we going to eat around here

Libby: Oh that's easy (Turns to Camille) Mom we are going to the diner Lorelai lead the way

Lorelai: Will do you know my Husband Luke does nice food and great coffee as well

Camille: Cool so Lorelai not got long left till your due

Lorelai: Nope we still haven't found out the sex yet

Camille: Hope you have a girl

Lorelai: Thanks

Zeek: So Libby how are you likening it around here

Libby: Fine it's great

Zeek: Cool

Crosby: So Lorelai Libby says that you have your own inn

Lorelai: Yep I co own it with my best friend Sookie St James

Crosby: Cool

At the Diner

Lorelai: So this is the Diner

Adam: Cool nice little place

Lorelai: Yer sure is

Luke: (Walks over to the table) Hey guys what would you like

Crosby: Coffee

Adam: Coffee

Julia: Coffee

Camille: Emmmmmmmmmm I will have coke

Zeek: Same coke please I'm not fussed

Lorelai: Coke

Libby: Coffee

Luke: Coming up

Libby: Thanks Luke (Turns to Crosby) So why didn't the rest of the family wanna come and visit

Crosby: They was busy

Libby: Oh ok

Crosby: But next time we visit maybe the whole family could come

Libby: Yer I would love that (Smiles)

Crosby: Cool

(Present day)

Luke: Morning (Kisses Lorelai) how was your sleep last night

Lorelai: Morning (Kisses Luke back) it was ok I guess

Luke: Cool

Lorelai: Yep so what's for breakfast it smells nice

Luke: Thanks just cooking it now for you today your getting a Luke's special fry up

Lorelai: Cool

Luke: Yep it will be ready soon

Lorelai: Nice where are the kids (Looks around)

Luke: Watching cartoons well Morgan and Leah are and Will is asleep

Lorelai: Cool (William starts crying) not for long going to see to him

Luke: Ok

Lorelai: (Holding William in her arms) Luke got his bottle

Luke: Here (Gives Lorelai William's bottle) how is my little man

Lorelai: He is hungry but fine

Luke: Cool

Rory: So what we doing today

Luke: Not much

Rory: Ok

Luke: What you girls wanna do been's its family time

Rory: We don't mind

Luke: Ok

Lorelai: Luke I thought we were going to the park

Luke: Well I guess we could do that

Rory: Cool

(Flashback a year later)

Libby: Awwwwwwwwww Lorelai isn't she lovely

Lorelai: Yer she is thanks Libby

Libby: That's ok

Lorelai: Hey Morgan meet your new baby sister

Morgan: Cute

Lorelai: Yer she is cute

Libby: So how have you been Lorelai since the birth?

Lorelai: Fine

Libby: Cool

Luke: Yer Lorelai has been getting lots of rest and stuff

Libby: Cool

Luke: Yer so how you been

Libby: Fine thanks and you

Luke: Yer fine thanks

Libby: Cool just wanna say Congratulations

Lorelai: Thanks

Luke: Yer thanks

Libby: Anytime

(Flashback to present day)

Luke: What a nice day in the park

Lorelai: Yer sure is

Libby: (Calls Lorelai and Luke) Hey you guys how's it going

Lorelai: Hey fine thanks

Libby: Cool

Lorelai: Dawn and Rory are over thee with Leah and Morgan

Libby: Yer I talked with Rory before I came over here to you

Lorelai: Cool

Libby: yer so how has everything been with William?

Lorelai: Good he is getting big now

Libby: Cool

Lorelai: Yer (Gets William out of the buggy) so how's Alisha doing at college

Libby: Fine I've not heard from her for a while but she is ok

Lorelai: Cool

Libby: I like this little top that William has on cute

Lorelai: (Smiles) Thanks we brought it before he was born

Libby: Cool

Luke: (Comes over to Libby and Lorelai) Well I'm worn out after playing with Morgan and Leah

Lorelai: Well sit down then next to me on this bench

Luke: (Sits next to Lorelai on the bench) So Libby how are you

Libby: Fine thanks and you

Luke: Yer I'm fine

Libby: Cool

Lorelai: (Turns to Luke) did you pack Will's bottle

Luke: Yes it's in the bag

Lorelai: Thanks jut gonna feed him

Luke: Ok

A few hours later

Rory: Hey Morgan you know what do you want some juice

Morgan: Yer juice

Rory: Ok (Turns to Lorelai) Mom I'm taking Morgan to the shop for some juice

Lorelai: Ok

Sookie: Hey Guys

Lorelai: Hey Sookie how are you

Sookie: Fine thanks and you

Lorelai: Yer I'm fine

Sookie: Cool

Luke: Rory has took Morgan to the shop

Sookie: Cool

Lorelai: Yer she will not be long

Sookie: Cool how's William doing

Lorelai: Fine getting big now

Sookie: Cool

Lorelai: Yer (Smiles) here comes Rory with Morgan

Rory: Hey Sookie

Sookie: Hey Rory Hey Morgan

Rory: So Sookie where is Jackson

Sookie: At home with Davey and Martha

Rory: Cool

Morgan: Auntie Sookie

Sookie: Hey Buddy you ok

Morgan: Yer

Sookie: Cool

Harvey: Morgan coming to play

Morgan: Yer come on then

Sookie: (Shouts) BOYS BE CAREFUL

Rory: I will go with them

Lorelai: Thanks Hun

Sookie: So Lorelai how you been since Will was born

Lorelai: Fine been tired but I've been ok

Sookie: Cool

Lorelai: Yer I'm thinking of coming back just for 1 or 2 days not sure when

Sookie: Cool

Lorelai: Yer not sure when but for now I'm only doing part time like I did with Leah when Leah was born

Sookie: Cool

Lorelai: Yep I know I've been back a few times and brought Will with me so i might bring him with me not sure yet I could leave him with Luke at the diner but I'm worried about Kirk

Sookie: Well you could bring Will and leave him in your office and keep an eye on him

Lorelai: Could do I will see

Sookie: Cool

Luke: Yer Lorelai is getting bored

Sookie: So I hear well if she does a few days at the inn she won't be so bored

Luke: Yer that's true

Lorelai: So we better get going (Shouts at Rory) RORY COME ON WE ARE GOING

Rory: Coming now come on boys

A Few hours later

Morgan: Mommy cuddle

Lorelai: Come here then (Picks Morgan up) so what you wanna do

Morgan: Don't mind

Lorelai: Ok you wanna play

Morgan: (Nods) Yer

Lorelai: Ok

Luke: Rory and Dawn are in there room

Lorelai: Cool

Morgan: Daddy come and play

Lorelai: Yer Luke come and play with us

Luke: Ok but only for a just until William wakes up

Lorelai: Ok that's fine

Morgan: Yay

Lorelai: Now Morgan I know I've not been spending as much time with you but I still love you

Morgan: Ok

Lorelai: Yer you have to understand that when a new baby comes into the world the mommy is really busy looking after the new baby

Morgan: Ah huh

Lorelai: Rory has told me that you're jealous

Morgan: Yer Roo Roo is right

Lorelai: Listen there is no need to be jealous ok mommy still loves you and always will its just I've not been able to spend time with you like we did before but don't work you will soon have me back

Morgan: (Smiles) Ok mommy love ya

Lorelai: Love you to little man

Luke: Yer also daddy loves you as well

Morgan: Yer me know daddy

Luke: (Smiles) that's cool

Leah: Daddy Daddy

Luke: (Picks Leah up out of the buggy) what up princess

Leah: Cuddle

Luke: Come on then

Lorelai: is she ok

Luke: Yer she woke up for a cuddle

Lorelai: (Smiles) Ah ok

(Flashback)

Crosby: Hey Lorelai

Lorelai: Hey Crosby how are you

Crosby: Fine thanks and you

Lorelai: Fine thanks

Crosby: Cool just to let you know we are coming to Star Hollow soon

Lorelai: Yay cool

Crosby: Yer how's Leah

Lorelai: Fine getting bug now

Crosby: Cool

Lorelai: Yep can't wait to see ya

Crosby: Same here

Lorelai: Cool you seen Libby lately

Crosby: Nah I've called her and she is ok

Lorelai: Cool she said that she will be round later to see me

Crosby: Cool have fun

Lorelai: Will do

(Flashback to Present day)

Luke: So tomorrow what we doing

Lorelai: Not much just chilling and stuff

Luke: Sounds good

Lorelai: Yer you wanna watch a movie

Luke: Yer sure

Lorelai: Ok what you wanna watch

Luke: Anything will do

Lorelai: Ok


End file.
